


that one day i couldn't get you off my mind

by Wickedmagg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Past Relationship(s), Slow Romance, Trans Male Character, dirkkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedmagg/pseuds/Wickedmagg
Summary: dirk moves in and things changes around the place
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. what a nice surprise

Karkat didn’t want to deal with anything today.

But hell might as well take this surprise into his life—dirk strider living under the household of both his and Dave’s. It’s not the best but its suitable to what he can call home. Or for what both can call it. Dave has already discussed with karkat that there is some personal stuff going on with dirk and that his brother should stay over here for a few weeks.  
Crap, turn the air on since he can’t handle another strider coming into their household. Besides, karkat doesn’t give a shit for how dirk feels about living in their household. He should feel uncomfortable knowing how horrible and messy both dirk and Karkat’s relationship was like in the past. 

Dave made Dirk’s room at least neat before putting his stuff in the guest room. Karkat didn’t dare to look at him but there were a few times where he would glance to make sure dirk wasn’t staring at him(as if karkat can literally see his eyeballs through those triangle shades). So forth, karkat intended to help along Dave while dirk began to help as third wheel but Dave gave him a hand gestures that everything is fine.  


Dirk didn’t want to pressure Dave any longer and stood aside watching the two get finished.  


It’s already 6pm. everyone is finishing up on their dinner as karkat is cleaning up. Dave goes over to dirk and brings him into the living room to have a conversation, “yo uhh dirk my man, whats going on with you? are you doing okay over here? is it weird being h-“ “holy crap bro, you seriously need to calm down alright? I’m here now so don’t worry about me..plus don’t tell your bf what’s going on with me.” Dave blinks and looks at him as he’s processing what dirk just said all of sudden. “Hello? Did I break you?” “what? shit—sorry man I zoned out for a min un yeah I won’t tell but seriously bf? cmon man lol” they both stand awkwardly as Dave rubs the back of his neck, looking down feeling embarrassed for what’s going on with his own self and sexuality and feelings for karkat. “Hey, I didn’t mean to scare ya with the whole b-f thing okay? Just trying to light up the room that’s all.” Dirk nudges Dave with a soft punch on the shoulder, making Dave let out a small chuckle.  


Thirty minutes passed and here you are having two awkward ex’s sitting next to each other as Dave is suddenly dozing off while the movie plays. Romcom movie of course.  


Dirk was sorta hesitant to look at karkat or do anything as if karkat was going to bite his finger off if dirk moves an inch to do something. Karkat lets out a big sigh and finally gets to talk first. “I have no idea what you’re thinking about right now but you better not be keeping things away from Dave. We both know him well enough plus he worries about you.” Dirk stays silent after he hears another sigh which seems to get a bit annoyed for how close it got to his ear this time, shriving down his spine. They both keep watching the romcom as Dave is still sound asleep. Dirk shifts and moves his hands; trying to be in a comfortable hand position. Karkat looks at him confused and rolls his eyes, “what the hell are you doing?” Dirk slowly looks at him. “Huh? Oh um I'm jus trying to do something with my hands?” “Why did you leave a question mark there? Hell, do you want to hold my hand or something?” Dirk shakes his head and looks at his own hands. “Have fun being awkward dumbass.” Karkat moves his head and looks over at Dave who is getting up now and stretching, “look who’s up and at it. Are you still tired?” Dave nods his head and looks at karkat exhausted. “Alright c’mon big buy, let’s take you to our room.” They leave the living room.  


Dirk is back again alone in not even his own surroundings but so many others. He sighs and curls up, leaning toward the small pillow on his side to lay his head down for a bit. There is a lot of things Dirk is regretting right about now and that is not being able to do whatever he wants to and having to be near his ex. He knew it was his fault for the start of their past relationship but it’s all confusing when you have your other ex to think about while being in that type of relationship. Dirk is just a fuck up like usual. Go dirk.


	2. maybe

It's been silent in the living room for some quite time now after karkat left 5 minutes ago. Dirk on the other hand is minding his own business and trying to maintain himself and not go off anywhere to cool off as the repeating thoughts keep going on. Dirk goes back into reality once he hears footsteps approaching behind him then his voice as it travels with his movements, "So do you want to finish off this movie?" soon as karkat sits down, dirk looks over at him trying to speak up or at least come up with words. "I-i don't know understand." karkat hand gestures to the tv while the movie keeps playing, "Understand what? You don't get the whole point with finishing off the da-" "No damnit why just why are you like this? After the shit we've been through? really? You are so normal right now." DIrk can see his vein popping out on his forehead and realizes he fucked up. maybe not. "You are so fucking blind strider, i've been thinking about our relationship and how horrible it fucking was--don't let me start how much of a dick you were!" dirk thought karkat would hit or punch him but no he just went off on him like usual, "Yeah, i was a major dick because a lot of things were going on with me alright? You barely gave a crap about me." "You? I barely gave a shit about you? No dirk that's you thinking i never cared for you, i fucking loved you." The boys stared at each other as for dirk flustered up but for karkat, he immediately crossed his arms and turned his back on him. 

Dirk truly felt like shit for knowing he caused that black rom to be complete shit and how both of them had to leave each other as for dirk, he had to clean himself up. 

"You--loved me? I....i'm not sure what to say really." A little sound comes from karkat, dirk looks at him worried and reaches out his hand to pat his back gently but also to look at his face. "Hey, what was that?" karkat shifts and moves his body to turn around to look at him, "Huh?" strider sighs and draws back his hand to push back his hair before he speaks again, "Let's just finish the movie dude." Karkat nods his head but quickly grabbed onto dirk's tank top to hold onto but at the same time to get his attention. "Can we not bring that conversation again?" the blonde boy nods and looks at karkat's hand that is still clinging onto his tank top. He doesn't mind.

These last minutes felt like an hour as both of the boys sat on the couch finishing up the movie. Karkat gets up to turn off the tv as for dirk, staying on the couch just for waiting nothing but rather be watching karkat secretly with those triangle shades. 

Karkat stands up and turns around to be surprised that dirk is still on the couch, "Why are you just there watching me?" Dirk flinches at that question and rubs the back of his neck. "Well you weren't complaining right?" Karkat rolls his eyes and walks over to him, very closely. Too close. "What's going on in your head, Dirk?" there is a very concerned but flushed expression on his face soon as karkat eye leveled with his own, "Don't stay up late unless you want me to spend the night with you." "huh? why?" karkat snickers and goes back to his stance and walks away from him, leaving no answer. 

On that same night when everything is turned off in the household and every being sleeping, there was a very specific person who still hasn’t close his eyes yet. Dirk is lying awake, looking up at the ceiling processing every thing that happened this very past moment with him and karkat. That one thing karkat said before leaving the room, having dirk there by himself. Suddenly he’s gets a message from his phone and goes to check it: Karkat (Hey are you still up? You better not be.) 2:17am Karkat might’ve gotten up to get something or the bathroom perhaps. So dirk waited to act like he was sleeping and to also see what karkat was going to say to him. Karkat (You need to answer me dumbass) 2:29am Dirk shrugs knowing this is just some joke karkat is doing to him to see if he was right about dirk being up still. So dirk ignores the rest of the dings. And beeps. And vibrations on the small table next to the bed. What if karkat actually was really serious about this? Maybe he wants to spend the night with him? No no. He’s got Dave, right? Maybe something is going on with him. Maybe. As for that, dirk slumbers off until the next morning and hearing movements going on such as doors opening and closes to very specific rooms in the house. He shifts in bed and curls up, staying cozy but his door opened and the footsteps coming into his foot sound like karkat. Just why, why? This strider stays in the laying position still having his eyes closed. Suddenly he feels...fingers? What is he doing? Comforting him? Karkat didn’t care if he is asleep or just faking it but he runs his fingers in Dirk’s hair and messes around with the texture of gel left in it as he also helped along with moving a few pieces of hair out of the boy’s face and eyes. Dirk enjoyed this weird comfort. Soon later, he hears the troll say something, “you need to stop blaming yourself on everything dirk...” hearing his own name, made him shiver and shift his face away from the fingers. Maybe dirk is here for a reason. Dave bringing his bro into his household that has an ex who cared for him and still does, giving him that same care from the past. Barely dirk that comfort to karkat. Maybe things are good here. Maybe.


End file.
